The Beatles
The Beatles fue una banda de rock inglesa activa durante la década de 1960, y reconocida como la más exitosa comercialmente y críticamente aclamada en la historia de la música popular.1 2 3 4 5 Formada en Liverpool, estuvo constituida desde 1962 por John Lennon (guitarra rítmica, vocalista), Paul McCartney (bajo, vocalista), George Harrison (guitarra solista, vocalista) y Ringo Starr (batería, vocalista). Enraizada en el skiffle y el rock and roll de los años 1950, la banda trabajó más tarde con distintos géneros musicales, que iban desde las baladas pop hasta el rock psicodélico, incorporando a menudo elementos clásicos, entre otros, de forma innovadora en sus canciones. La naturaleza de su enorme popularidad, que había emergido primeramente con la moda de la «Beatlemanía», se transformó al tiempo que sus composiciones se volvieron más sofisticadas. Llegaron a ser percibidos como la encarnación de los ideales progresistas, extendiendo su influencia en las revoluciones sociales y culturales de la década de 1960. Con una formación inicial de cinco componentes que incluía a Lennon, McCartney, Harrison, Stuart Sutcliffe (bajo) y Pete Best (batería), la banda construyó su reputación en los clubes de Liverpool y Hamburgo sobre un período de tres años a partir de 1960. Sutcliffe abandonó la formación en 1961, y Best fue reemplazado por Starr al año siguiente. Establecidos como grupo profesional después de que Brian Epstein les ofreciera ser su representante, y con su potencial musical mejorado por la creatividad del productor George Martin, lograron éxito comercial en el Reino Unido a finales de 1962 con su primer sencillo, «Love Me Do». A partir de ahí, fueron adquiriendo popularidad internacional a lo largo de los siguientes años, en los cuales hicieron un extenso número de giras hasta 1966, año en que cesaron la actividad en vivo para dedicarse únicamente a la grabación en el estudio hasta su disolución en 1970. Después, todos sus integrantes se embarcaron en exitosas carreras independientes de diversa duración. Lennon sería asesinado a las afueras de su casa de Nueva York en 1980, y Harrison fallecería de cáncer en 2001. McCartney y Starr, los dos miembros sobrevivientes, aún permanecen musicalmente activos. Durante sus años de estudio crearon algunos de sus mejores materiales, incluyendo el álbum Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1967), considerado por muchos como una obra maestra. Cuatro décadas después de su separación, la música que crearon continúa siendo popular. Se mantienen como el grupo con más números uno en las listas británicas, situando más álbumes en esta posición que cualquier otra agrupación musical.6 De acuerdo con las certificaciones de la RIAA, han vendido más discos en los Estados Unidos que cualquier otro artista.4 En 2008, la revista Billboard publicó una lista de los artistas más exitosos de todos los tiempos en el Hot 100 con motivo del 50º aniversario de la lista de éxitos,7 y The Beatles fueron colocados en el número uno. Fueron galardonados con siete premios Grammy,8 y recibieron un total de quince premios Ivor Novello de parte de la British Academy of Songwriters, Composers and Authors.9 En 2004, la revista Rolling Stone los clasificó en el número uno en su lista de los «100 artistas más grandes de todos los tiempos».1 De acuerdo con la misma publicación, la música innovadora de The Beatles y su impacto cultural ayudaron a definir los años 1960.10 En 2010, el canal de televisión especializado en música VH1 los clasificó en el número uno en su lista de los «100 artistas más grandes de todos los tiempos».11 También fueron colocados en el puesto número 1 por el sitio de Internet Acclaimed Music en su lista «The Top 1000 Artists of All Time» Historia A los dieciséis años de edad, el cantante y guitarrista John Lennon, influenciado fuertemente por la música de Elvis Presley, creó el grupo de estilo skiffle The Quarrymen junto con algunos compañeros del colegio, en marzo de 1957.12 Poco tiempo después, en julio del mismo año, Paul McCartney, que por entonces tenía quince años, conoció a Lennon en una fiesta y se unió como guitarrista.13 Este último invitó a su amigo George Harrison en febrero del año siguiente, el cual, con catorce años, se unió como el guitarrista líder de la formación.14 15 En 1960, los compañeros de colegio de Lennon abandonaron la agrupación para ingresar en la Escuela de Arte de Liverpool, haciendo que Lennon y McCartney se encargaran de tocar la guitarra rítmica, aunque les hacía falta alguien que tocase la batería.16 En enero de 1960, un amigo de Lennon, Stuart Sutcliffe, se unió como bajista y sugirió cambiar el nombre de la banda a «The Beetles» (escarabajos) como homenaje a Buddy Holly y The Crickets («Los grillos»). En los primeros meses del año el grupo se convirtió en «The Beatals».17 18 Después de probar otros nombres como «Johnny and the Moondogs», «Long John and The Beetles» y «The Silver Beatles», en agosto se decantaron finalmente por «The Beatles».19 La falta de un baterista permanente se planteó en un problema para ellos cuando el gerente no oficial del grupo, Allan Williams, les organizó una reserva en la ciudad alemana de Hamburgo como banda musical residente.20 A finales de agosto hicieron una audición y contrataron al baterísta Pete Best,21 y el quinteto se fue cuatro días más tarde a Hamburgo después de que Bruno Koschmider, dueño de varios clubes en aquella ciudad, les contratara para que tuvieran estancia allí durante 48 noches. «Hamburgo, en aquellos días, no tenía clubes de rock 'n' roll. Había clubes de striptease», cuenta el biógrafo Philip Norman. Harrison, siendo en agosto de 1960 aún menor de edad con 17 años, obtuvo el permiso de residencia en Hamburgo al mentir a las autoridades alemanas sobre su verdadera edad.23 Inicialmente ubicados en el Indra Club para que actuasen allí, Koschmider los trasladaría en octubre al Kaiserkeller después de que el Indra fuese cerrado debido a las quejas que recibía por el ruido del local.24 Poco tiempo después aceptaron la oferta de actuar en el Top Ten Club, rompiendo así el contrato que tenían con Koschmider, el cual, por despecho, informó a las autoridades de la verdadera edad de Harrison, lo que condujo a que el músico fuera deportado en noviembre de ese año.25 26 Una semana más tarde, McCartney y Best fueron deportados también por ocasionar un incendio cuando le prendieron fuego a un preservativo colgado de un clavo en su habitación.27 Lennon regresó a Liverpool a mediados de diciembre, mientras que Sutcliffe permaneció en Hamburgo con su novia alemana, Astrid Kirchherr, durante otro mes. Kirchherr les hizo sus primeras fotos profesionales y diseñó el corte de pelo de Sutcliffe, que tiempo más tarde fue adoptado por el resto del grupo.28 29 Durante los próximos dos años residieron por períodos sucesivos en Hamburgo, usando estimulantes como el Preludin para mantenerse con más energía en sus actuaciones nocturnas.30 Sutcliffe decidió dejar la formación a principios de 1961 y reanudó sus estudios de arte en Alemania, de modo que McCartney se vio obligado a tocar el bajo.29 31 32 El productor alemán Bert Kaempfert contrató al cuarteto como extras de soporte al cantante Tony Sheridan en una serie de grabaciones.33 Acreditado a Tony Sheridan and The Beat Brothers, el sencillo «My Bonnie», grabado en junio y lanzado cuatro meses después, alcanzó el número 32 en la lista Musikmarkt.34 35 En Liverpool, al regresar de Hamburgo, fueron cada vez más conocidos. En noviembre de 1961, Brian Epstein, dueño de una tienda de discos local y columnista de música, se entusiasmó con la banda luego de oírlos en el Cavern Club, donde tocaban al mediodía.36 De inmediato, Epstein se propuso ser su representante, hecho que se formalizaría a mediados de enero de 1962.37 Simultáneamente, Kaempfert acordó liberarlos del contrato discográfico alemán. Antes de ello, Epstein logró que la compañía discográfica Decca Studios les realizara una prueba conocida como la audición de Decca, que se concretó el 1 de enero de 1962, en la que grabaron 15 temas, entre ellos tres de autoría de Lennon y McCartney («Like Dreamers Do», «Hello Little Girl» y «Love of the Loved»). Decca sin embargo decidió no editar la grabación con el comentario «los grupos de guitarra están en pleno declive, señor Epstein», que era la opinión general de la industria discográfica en ese momento.38 Esta decisión es considerada uno de los mayores errores en la historia de la música popular.39 Para entonces, en Liverpool se volvía cada vez más popular el movimiento conocido como Merseybeat, es decir la música beat de Mersey, refiriéndose a la región norteña en la que se encuentra la ciudad. El 10 de abril de 1962 partieron para una nueva temporada en Hamburgo. Ese mismo día recibieron la trágica noticia de que Sutcliffe había muerto a causa de una hemorragia cerebral.40 41 42 Entrada principal de los Abbey Road Studios en 2007, conocidos como EMI Studios hasta después de haberse publicado el penúltimo álbum de The Beatles en 1969. Mientras actuaban en Hamburgo, y tras ser rechazados por los principales sellos discográficos británicos, Brian Epstein logró que el productor George Martin del sello Parlophone, una pequeña subsidiaria de EMI Records, aceptara realizar una prueba a la banda.3643 44 La banda tuvo su primera sesión de grabación en Londres, bajo la dirección de Martin, en los EMI Studios el 6 de junio de 1962, registrándose cuatro temas: «Besame Mucho», «Love Me Do», «P.S. I Love You» y «Ask Me Why», estos últimos tres de Lennon-McCartney. Las cintas originales de aquella grabación fueron destruidas por rutina, pero al menos fueron preservadas dos grabaciones monoaurales. De allí fueron tomados los dos primeros temas, que fueron incluidos en Anthology 1. A Martin no le convenció la habilidad con la que tocaba la batería Pete Best, sugiriéndole privadamente a Epstein que lo cambiasen por un batería de sesión en el estudio.45 Finalmente, Best fue remplazado por Ringo Starr. Starr, que dejó a Rory Storm and the Hurricanes para unirse a The Beatles, ya había actuado con ellos en algunas ocasiones, sobre todo cuando Best estaba enfermo.46 Sin embargo, Martin ya había contratado al batería de sesión Andy White para la siguiente sesión de grabación,47 y White tocó la batería en «Love Me Do» y «P.S. I Love You». Lanzado en octubre, «Love Me Do» alcanzó el número diecisiete en la lista británica Record Retailer.48 Posteriormente, en el mes de noviembre comenzaron a grabar lo que sería su segundo sencillo, «Please Please Me». Hicieron su debut en la televisión al emitirse una actuación suya en directo en el programa regional People and Places, de la Granada Television.49 Concluyeron su última temporada de Hamburgo en diciembre de 1962.22 En ese momento acordaron que los cuatro contribuirían como vocalistas dentro del grupo, aunque el rango restringido de Starr hizo que rara vez fuese el líder vocal.50 Lennon y McCartney establecieron una asociación para componer canciones; al comprobar que aumentaba el éxito del grupo, la celebrada colaboración entre ellos limitó las oportunidades de Harrison de ser vocalista principal.51 Epstein, sintiendo el potencial comercial que tenían, los alentó a que adoptasen una actitud más profesional. Lennon rememoró lo que el representante les dijo: «Miren, si ustedes realmente desean conseguir uno de esos lugares grandes, van a tener que cambiar, dejar de comer en el escenario, dejar de maldecir, dejar de fumar».52 Lennon dijo: «Solíamos vestir como nos gustaba, dentro y fuera del escenario. Epstein nos decía que los pantalones vaqueros no eran especialmente elegantes y que deberíamos considerar la posibilidad de usar pantalones más adecuados. Nos dejó tener nuestro propio sentido de individualidad ... tuvimos que elegir entre obedecerle o seguir comiendo pollo en el escenario Los lanzamientos de The Beatles en los Estados Unidos inicialmente se retrasaron por casi un año, cuando Capitol Records, filial americana de EMI, se negó a lanzar los sencillos «Please Please Me» y «From Me to You».72 Las negociaciones con sellos independientes de Estados Unidos llevaron a la publicación de algunos sencillos, pero los problemas de regalías y las burlas hacia el peinado «moptop» de los integrantes plantearon nuevos obstáculos.73 74 Una vez que Capitol comenzó a editar el material en Estados Unidos, en lugar de lanzar los LP en su configuración original, compilaron sus distintas grabaciones en diferentes álbumes, y publicaron canciones en sencillos de su preferencia.75 El éxito definitivo en América llegó cuando se emitió un reportaje sobre la Beatlemanía británica, provocando gran aclamación entre el público norteamericano, lo que llevó a Capitol a lanzar «I Want to Hold Your Hand» en diciembre de 1963.76 El primer viaje que realizaron a Estados Unidos estaba preparado para unas semanas después. Cuando abandonaron el Reino Unido el 7 de febrero de 1964, unos cuatro mil aficionados reunidos en Heathrow comenzaron a saludar y gritar cuando la aeronave despegó.77 «I Want to Hold Your Hand» había vendido 2,6 millones de copias en los Estados Unidos durante las dos semanas anteriores, pero aún sentían cierta incertidumbre sobre el recibimiento que tendrían a su llegada.78Al llegar al recién rebautizado Aeropuerto Internacional John F. Kennedy fueron recibidos por otra multitud vociferante, estimada en alrededor de tres mil personas.79 Su primera aparición estadounidense la llevaron a cabo en el programa The Ed Sullivan Show el 9 de febrero de 1964, siendo vistos por aproximadamente 74 millones de espectadores —casi la mitad de la población del país por entonces—.80 81 A la mañana siguiente un periódico escribió que The Beatles «no podían llevar la misma musiquilla cruzando el Atlántico»,82 pero un día después de su presentación debut en Estados Unidos, por primera vez la Beatlemanía se hizo ver en el Washington Coliseum.83 De vuelta a Nueva York el día siguiente, se presentaron con otra gran acogida en el Carnegie Hall. Después de una semana aparecieron en el Ed Sullivan Show por segunda vez, antes de regresar al Reino Unido el 22 de febrero.84 Durante la semana del 4 de abril habían logrado situar doce de sus canciones en el Billboard Hot 100, incluyendo los cinco primeros lugares.85 Esa misma semana, un tercer LP estadounidense se unió a los otros dos que ya estaban en circulación. Los tres llegaron a los primeros lugares en la lista estadounidense de álbumes. El éxito que habían obtenido en los Estados Unidos provocó la denominada invasión británica: la llegada de una serie de nuevas formaciones musicales británicas que lograron ser populares en Estados Unidos después de la llegada de The Beatles.86 87 El peinado del cuarteto, inusualmente largo para ese tiempo, continuó siendo objeto de escarnio de muchos adultos, pero ampliamente adoptado como emblema cultural de la juventud floreciente.88 McCartney, Harrison, Lennon y Jimmy Nicol actuando en Holanda el 5 de junio de 1964. Nicol remplazó a Starr durante la mitad de la gira de junio mientras este último estaba hospitalizado. En junio de 1964 realizaron una gira internacional durante la cual la banda actuó en treinta y dos conciertos en solo diecinueve días. Los lugares de actuación fueron en Dinamarca, Hong Kong, Australia y Nueva Zelanda, y en todos ellos fueron recibidos con gran entusiasmo.89 90 Starr se encontró hospitalizado después de una amigdalectomía durante la primera mitad de la gira, y Jimmy Nicol fue el encargado de tocar la batería durante su ausencia. En agosto volvieron a visitar Estados Unidos, con una gira de treinta conciertos en veintitrés ciudades.91 Generando una aclamación inmensa una vez más, la gira atrajo entre diez y veinte mil aficionados en todos los conciertos. Sin embargo, su música apenas era audible.91 El sistema de amplificación en ese momento era modesto en comparación a los equipos modernos posteriores, y los pequeños amplificadores Vox que usaban tenían dificultades para competir con el alto volumen del sonido generado por los gritos de los fanáticos. Obligados a aceptar que ni ellos ni su público pudieran escuchar los detalles de sus actuaciones, la banda comenzó a aburrirse cada vez más de la rutina de los conciertos y las giras.92 Al final de la gira de agosto, estando en Nueva York, les presentaron a Bob Dylan por iniciativa del periodista Al Aronowitz. Cuando lo visitaron en su suite del hotel, Dylan los inició en el consumo de cannabis.93 El historiador musical Jonathan Gould señaló la importancia musical y cultural de esta reunión, ya que los respectivos fanáticos de los músicos eran «percibidos como habitantes de dos mundos culturalmente separados»: el público general de Dylan eran «chicos de la universidad con inclinaciones artísticas o intelectuales, un idealismo político y social naciente, y un estilo ligeramente bohemio» en contraste con la audiencia de The Beatles que eran unos «verdaderos 'adolescentes'—chicos de secundaria o primaria, cuyas vidas estaban totalmente envueltas en la comercializada cultura popular de la televisión, radio, discos de música pop, revistas, y la moda adolescente. Fueron vistos como idólatras, no como idealistas». Seis meses después de la reunión, «Lennon habría de hacer grabaciones en donde imitaría abiertamente el tono nasal de Dylan —de estilo frágil— y su personalidad vocal introspectiva». Al cabo de un año, Dylan «procedería —con la ayuda de un grupo de cinco personas y una guitarra eléctrica Fender Stratocaster— a sacudirse su fama de autor folk auténtico que permanentemente llevaba a sus espaldas»; «se habrán evaporado casi las diferencias entre el público del folk y el rock»; y la audiencia de The Beatles «mostraría signos de crecimiento intelectual En junio de 1966 salió a la venta Yesterday and Today, un álbum creado por Capitol Records para el mercado estadounidense. El disco causó gran impacto por su portada, al retratarlos vestidos de carniceros rodeados de piezas de carne y muñecas de plástico mutiladas. Una popular historia, aunque apócrifa, fue que la foto de la portada habría que entenderla como una respuesta satírica al modo que empleó Capitol en masacrar los álbumes originales del grupo.122 Ante la controversia y escándalo que la portada de este álbum despertó, decidieron cambiarla por una nueva más convencional. Una copia original sin censura fue subastada en 10 500 dólares en diciembre de 2005.123 Durante una gira por Filipinas, un mes después de que saliera a la venta Yesterday and Today, fueron invitados a un desayuno en el Palacio Presidencial por parte de la primera dama del país, Imelda Marcos.124 Cuando se presentó la invitación, Epstein la rechazó cortésmente en nombre del grupo, ya que nunca había sido su política el aceptar este tipo de invitaciones oficiales.125 The Beatles se dieron cuenta pronto de que el régimen de Marcos no estaba acostumbrado a tomar un «no» por respuesta. Como resultado de esto, tuvieron que escapar del país a causa de los disturbios que se habían ocasionado.126 Al poco tiempo, a punto de comenzar la tercera gira por Estados Unidos, se encontraron con la reacción furibunda de algunos de los religiosos y conservadores de aquel país, debido a un comentario que Lennon había hecho el marzo pasado: en una entrevista con la periodista británica Maureen Cleave,127 opinó que la religión cristiana estaba por entonces en franco declive, y que The Beatles eran en ese momento más populares que Jesucristo.128 129 El comentario pasó prácticamente desapercibido en Inglaterra, pero cuando la revista Datebook la publicó en Estados Unidos, se creó una gran controversia entre los grupos religiosos del sur de Estados Unidos.130 Al mismo tiempo, ocasionó también que en Sudáfrica el gobierno prohibiera la publicación de grabaciones de The Beatles, acta que se extendió hasta 1971.131 Epstein criticó públicamente a Datebook, diciendo que habían interpretado las palabras de Lennon fuera de contexto.132 Finalmente, Lennon tuvo que disculparse públicamente por su comentario en una conferencia de prensa en Chicago el 11 de agosto de 1966. Separación Aunque Let It Be fue el último álbum que lanzaron, la mayor parte de su contenido fue grabado antes de Abbey Road. Inicialmente llamado Get Back, Let It Be se originó de una idea que Martin atribuye a McCartney: preparar nuevo material e interpretarlo por primera vez en un concierto, grabarlo para un nuevo álbum y filmar sus sesiones de grabación.184 En este caso, mucho del contenido del disco vino del trabajo en estudio, muchas horas de las cuales fueron capturadas en película por el director Michael Lindsay-Hogg. Martin dijo que los ensayos y la grabación para el proyecto, que ocuparon gran parte de enero de 1969, «no eran en absoluto una experiencia feliz. Fue una época en la que las relaciones entre los miembros de The Beatles estaban en su punto más bajo».184 Agravado por las relaciones entre McCartney y Lennon, Harrison abandonó los ensayos durante una semana. Regresó con el teclista Billy Preston, que participó en los últimos diez días de las sesiones del álbum y que fue acreditado en el sencillo «Get Back», el único músico en recibir tal reconocimiento en una grabación oficial de The Beatles. Pensando en la localización para realizar el concierto, a los miembros de la banda se les agotaron todas las ideas, rechazando, entre otros escenarios, un barco en el río Támesis, el desierto de Túnez y el Coliseo de Roma. Finalmente, acompañados por Preston, llevaron a cabo y filmaron la actuación en la azotea del edificio de Apple Corps en el 3 de Savile Row, Londres, el 30 de enero de 1969.184 El ingeniero Glyn Johns trabajó durante meses reuniendo varias iteraciones posibles para poder publicar un álbum definitivo de Get Back, mientras que ellos trataban otros asuntos. El problema llegó con la necesidad de nombrar un asesor financiero, necesidad que se había hecho evidente al no estar ya Epstein para gestionarles sus asuntos de negocio. Lennon estaba a favor de Allen Klein, que había negociado los contratos de The Rolling Stones y otras bandas del Reino Unido durante la invasión musical británica en los Estados Unidos. La elección de McCartney fue John Eastman, hermano de Linda Eastman, con quien McCartney se casaría el 12 de marzo de 1969 (ocho días antes de que lo hicieran Lennon y Ono).185 No se pudo llegar a ningún acuerdo, así que ambos candidatos fueron nombrados para el mismo puesto. A causa del conflicto, se perdieron varias oportunidades de operaciones financieras.185 Martin se sorprendió cuando McCartney se puso en contacto con él y le pidió que produjera un nuevo álbum, ya que las sesiones de Get Back habían sido —según el productor— «una experiencia desagradable» y que había «pensado que era el final del camino para todos nosotros ... se habían convertido en personas desagradables - para ellos mismos como para las demás personas.»186 Las sesiones de grabación de Abbey Road se iniciaron a finales de febrero de 1969. Lennon rechazó el formato propuesto por Martin de «una obra musical continua», y quería que sus propias canciones y las de McCartney ocuparan partes separadas del álbum.186 El formato final, con canciones individuales en la primera parte y la segunda comprendiendo un largo medley, fue un concepto sugerido por McCartney.186 El 4 de julio, mientras iba progresando el trabajo en el álbum, apareció el primer sencillo de un miembro de The Beatles en solitario: «Give Peace a Chance» de Lennon, acreditado a la Plastic Ono Band. La complementación de «I Want You (She's So Heavy)», de Abbey Road, el 20 de agosto, fue la última vez que los cuatro Beatles estuvieron juntos en el mismo estudio. Lennon anunció su retirada de la formación el 20 de septiembre de 1969, pero se llegó a un acuerdo por el cual no se haría ningún anuncio público hasta que no se resolvieran algunos asuntos legales aún pendientes. Lanzado seis días después de la declaración de Lennon, Abbey Road vendió cuatro millones de copias en dos meses y encabezó las listas del Reino Unido durante once semanas.187 Su segunda pista, la balada «Something», se publicó también como sencillo, la primera y única composición de Harrison en aparecer como un lado A en los sencillos de The Beatles.188 Abbey Road recibió críticas muy variadas, aunque el medley se llevó el aplauso general.189 Allmusic considera que es «un oportuno canto de cisne para el grupo» con «algunas de las mejores armonías que pueden ser oídas en cualquier disco de rock».190 MacDonald lo resaltó como «errático y, a menudo hueco»: «Si no hubiera sido por la entrada de McCartney como diseñador del largo medley ... Abbey Road carecería de la semblanza de unidad y coherencia que hace que parezca mejor de lo que es».191 Martin lo colocó como su favorito entre todos los álbumes de The Beatles; Lennon dijo que era «competente», pero «no tenía vida en él», llamando a «Maxwell's Silver Hammer» «más de la música de abuela de Paul».192 193 El ingeniero de grabación Geoff Emerick señaló que la sustitución de la válvula en la mezcladora de audio del estudio hizo que el transistorizado produjese un sonido con menos garra, dejando a los músicos frustrados por el tono más delgado y la falta de efecto.194 El 3 de enero de 1970 se grabó la última nueva canción de The Beatles, «I Me Mine», de Harrison, para el aún incompleto álbum Get Back. No había participado Lennon, que se encontraba entonces en Dinamarca.195 Para completar el álbum, ahora retitulado Let It Be, Klein dio en marzo las cintas de grabación de Get Back al productor estadounidense Phil Spector. Conocido por su característico muro de sonido, Spector había producido recientemente el sencillo en solitario de Lennon «Instant Karma!». Además de remezclar el material de Get Back, Spector editó, empalmó y sobregrabó en varias de las pistas que The Beatles habían concebido como grabaciones «en vivo». McCartney estaba insatisfecho con el tratamiento que Spector le dio al material, y particularmente con la orquestación en «The Long and Winding Road», que involucró a un conjunto de un coro y una orquesta de treinta y cuatro piezas instrumentales. Por ello, intentó sin éxito detener el lanzamiento del álbum en la versión de Phil Spector.196 Finalmente, McCartney anunció públicamente la separación del grupo el 10 de abril de 1970, una semana antes de la publicación de su primer álbum en solitario, McCartney. Las primeras copias de su álbum debut en solitario incluían una nota de prensa con una autoentrevista explicando el final de The Beatles y sus esperanzas cara al futuro.197 El 8 de mayo se lanzó el álbum Let It Be, con producción final de Spector. El sencillo extraído de él, «The Long and Winding Road», fue su última publicación en los Estados Unidos, ya que en Gran Bretaña no se había publicado como tal. La película documental Let It Be le siguió más tarde en ese mes; en la ceremonia de los Premios Óscar del siguiente año ganaría el Óscar a la mejor banda sonora.198 The Sunday Telegraph la calificó como «una película muy mala, pero al mismo tiempo enternecedora ... sobre la ruptura de esta tranquila, geométricamente perfecta, y alguna vez atemporal familia de compañeros».199 Más de una reseña crítica había comentado que algunas pistas de Let It Be sonaban mejor en la película que en el propio álbum.199 Observando que Let It Be es el único álbum de The Beatles que solía ocasionar reseñas negativas, incluso hostiles, Allmusic lo describió como «en conjunto, un álbum menos valorado ... McCartney, en particular, ofrece algunas joyas: la canción al estilo gospel «Let It Be», que contiene alguna de sus mejores letras; 'Get Back', uno de sus temas más roqueros; y la melódica 'The Long and Winding Road', arruinada por la sobreproducción de Spector».200 Paul McCartney presentó una demanda para la disolución de The Beatles el 31 de diciembre de 1970.201 Las disputas legales continuaron mucho tiempo después de la ruptura, y la disolución de la asociación no surtiría efecto hasta 1975. Después de la separación Poco antes y después de su separación oficial, cada uno de ellos publicó álbumes en solitario, aunque algunos de sus discos contenían contribuciones de los otros miembros. Ringo (1973), de Ringo Starr, fue el único álbum que incluía composiciones e interpretaciones de todos ellos, aunque en canciones grabadas por separado. Harrison mostró su conciencia sociopolítica al arreglar el concierto para Bangladesh en la ciudad de Nueva York en agosto de 1971, junto al maestro del sitar Ravi Shankar, ganando así respeto por su contribución a la ayuda de aquel país, devastado por la guerra (con el consiguiente refugio de una parte de la población al país vecino, la India), y un posterior desastre natural en forma de ciclón. Aparte de un inédito jam session de 1974 (aparecido después en el bootleg A Toot and a Snore in '74), Lennon y McCartney nunca más volvieron a grabar juntos. En 1973 se lanzaron dos dobles LP que contenían los grandes éxitos de The Beatles compilados por Allen Klein, The Beatles/1962-1966 y The Beatles/1967-1970.205 Comúnmente conocidos como el Álbum Rojo y Álbum Azul, respectivamente, cada uno obtendría con el paso del tiempo un disco multi-platino en los Estados Unidos y una certificación de platino en el Reino Unido.206 207 Entre 1976 y 1982, se lanzaron, por parte de EMI/Capitol, una oleada de álbumes recopilatorios de The Beatles sin participación alguna de los miembros del grupo. El único álbum de todos ellos que incluyó material inédito fue The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl (1977), que contenía una selección de dos conciertos de The Beatles durante sus giras de 1964 y 1965 en los Estados Unidos. Todos estos discos recopilatorios fueron suprimidos del catálogo oficial de EMI —incluyendo The Beatles at the Hollywood Bowl— al reeditarse la discografía original inglesa en CD para todo el mundo en 1987.208 La fama y música de The Beatles fueron explotadas comercialmente de diferentes maneras, fuera del control creativo de sus cuatro miembros. En 1977 se inauguró un musical en Broadway llamado Beatlemanía. Era una revista nostálgica interpretada por cuatro músicos imitando a The Beatles y que gozó de una gran popularidad, de manera que se sonsacó de ella cinco producciones por separado para sus correspondientes giras mundiales.209 210 En 1977 The Beatles trataron infructuosamente de evitar el lanzamiento del álbum Live! at the Star-Club in Hamburg, Germany; 1962. Esta edición independiente contenía grabaciones que realizaron durante su estancia en Hamburgo, hechas con un equipo básico de grabación y un solo micrófono.211 Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band (1978), una película musical protagonizada, entre otros, por los Bee Gees y Peter Frampton, fue un fracaso comercial y artístico.212 En 1979, los cuatro músicos demandaron a los productores del musical Beatlemania, llegando a pedir varios millones de dólares de indemnización. «La gente creía que la música de The Beatles era del dominio público», dijo Harrison. «No se puede ir por ahí hurtando el material de The Beatles».210 ; 1981-1990 Véase también: Muerte de John Lennon John Lennon sería asesinado el 8 de diciembre de 1980, alrededor de las 22:49 h. de la noche, de cinco disparos hechos por Mark David Chapman a la entrada del edificio Dakota, donde el músico tenía su residencia en la ciudad de Nueva York.213 Como tributo personal, George Harrison reescribió la letra de su canción «All Those Years Ago», un tema que versaba sobre su tiempo pasado con The Beatles, y que se había empezado a grabar un mes antes del asesinato de Lennon. Con McCartney y su esposa Linda aportando coros, y Starr tocando la batería, la canción fue publicada como sencillo en mayo de 1981.214 En 1982, Paul McCartney publicó su álbum Tug of War, que contenía su tributo personal a Lennon en la canción «Here Today». En 1988, The Beatles fueron incluidos en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll durante su primer año de elegibilidad,215 a la que asistieron Harrison y Starr, junto a la viuda de Lennon, Yoko Ono, y sus dos hijos, Julian y Sean. McCartney se negó a asistir, emitiendo un comunicado de prensa diciendo: «Después de 20 años, The Beatles todavía tienen algunas diferencias de negocios que yo hubiera deseado que ya hubieran sido resueltas para este momento. Desafortunadamente, no lo han sido, por lo que me sentiría como un completo hipócrita saludando y sonriendo con ellos en una falsa reunión».216 217 El año siguiente, EMI/Capitol puso fin a una demanda de diez años de duración que tenía con The Beatles referente a las regalías, allanando el camino para poder publicar comercialmente material inédito.80 218 ; 1991-2000 Live at the BBC, la primera publicación oficial de interpretaciones inéditas de The Beatles desde hacía 17 años, apareció en 1994. Ese mismo año, McCartney, Harrison y Starr se reunieron para el proyecto Anthology, la culminación de un trabajo iniciado a finales de los años 1960 por Neil Aspinall.219 Primero road manager y después asistente personal de The Beatles, Aspinall comenzó a reunir material para un documental después de haber llegado a director de Apple Corps en 1968.219 The Long and Winding Road, como tenía titulado provisionalmente Aspinall su documento sobre The Beatles, fue archivado entonces de forma indefinida, hasta que, como productor ejecutivo del proyecto Anthology en los años 1990, estuvo en condiciones de completar su trabajo.219 Documentando la historia de The Beatles relatada por los propios miembros, el proyecto vio surgir algunas de sus grabaciones inéditas; McCartney, Harrison y Starr añadieron también nuevas partes instrumentales y vocales a dos canciones grabadas por Lennon a finales de la década de 1970.220 Durante 1995 y 1996, el proyecto antológico dio lugar a un documental dividido en cinco partes destinado para la televisión; a una edición videográfica dividida en ocho volúmenes del mismo documental, pero expandido; y a tres álbumes con dos CD cada uno. Posteriormente, en 2000, también daría lugar a un libro de gran tamaño y tapa dura con la historia de The Beatles relatada en primera persona por sus ex miembros. Las dos canciones basadas en las maquetas de Lennon, «Free as a Bird» y «Real Love», fueron lanzadas cada una como sencillo.219 El diseño artístico de la portada tríptica de los tres álbumes antológicos fue obra de Klaus Voormann, creador de la portada del álbum Revolver en 1966. Los lanzamientos fueron un éxito comercial y la serie de televisión fue vista por una audiencia estimada de 400 millones de personas en todo el mundo.219 ; 2001-presente El 13 de noviembre de 2000 se publicó el álbum recopilatorio 1'', que contenía todos los números uno británicos y estadounidenses de The Beatles. Se convirtió en el álbum con ventas más rápidas de todos los tiempos, con 3,6 millones de unidades vendidas en su primera semana y más de 12 millones en tres semanas en todo el mundo. Fue número uno en las listas de al menos 28 países, incluyendo el Reino Unido y los Estados Unidos.221 Hasta abril de 2009 había vendido 31 millones de copias a nivel mundial, y es el álbum más vendido de la década en los Estados Unidos.222 223 Harrison moriría de cáncer de pulmón el 29 de noviembre de 2001.224 225 McCartney y Starr fueron dos de los músicos que aparecieron en el Concert for George organizado por Eric Clapton y la viuda de Harrison, Olivia. El homenaje tuvo lugar en el Royal Albert Hall en el primer aniversario de la muerte de Harrison. Aparte de las canciones que compuso para The Beatles y para su carrera en solitario, el concierto incluyó también una celebración de la música tradicional hindú, que tanto había influido a The Beatles a través de Harrison.226 En 2003 se lanzó ''Let It Be... Naked, una versión remodelada del álbum original Let It Be con la producción supervisada de McCartney, y que recibió reseñas diversas por parte de la crítica. Alcanzó el Top 10 tanto en el Reino Unido como en los Estados Unidos. Logo del proyecto Love del Cirque du Soleil, un espectáculo basado en la música e imagen de The Beatles iniciado en 2006. Como banda sonora para el espectáculo Love del Cirque du Soleil en Las Vegas, George Martin y su hijo Giles remezclaron y combinaron 130 grabaciones de la banda para crear «una manera de revivir toda la vida musical de The Beatles en un periodo muy condensado de tiempo».227 El espectáculo se estrenó en junio de 2006, lanzándose el álbum Love en noviembre de ese mismo año. Atendiendo al primer aniversario del espectáculo musical, McCartney y Starr fueron entrevistados en el programa de televisión estadounidense Larry King Live junto a Yoko Ono y Olivia Harrison.228 Asimismo, en 2007 circuló la noticia de que McCartney esperaba completar «Now and Then», una tercera maqueta de Lennon en la que se trabajó durante las sesiones de Anthology. Sería acreditada como «una composición de Lennon/McCartney» con la adición de nuevos versos, y disponiendo de una nueva pista de batería a cargo de Ringo Starr y grabaciones archivadas de George Harrison tocando la guitarra.229 Ringo Starr y Paul McCartney presentando el videojuego The Beatles: Rock Band. En marzo de 2008 los abogados representantes de Apple Corps tramitaron una demanda para evitar la difusión de grabaciones inéditas supuestamente hechas durante la primera aparición de Starr con The Beatles en el Star-Club de Hamburgo en 1962.230 En noviembre, McCartney habló de su esperanza de que «Carnival of Light», una grabación experimental de 14 minutos de The Beatles realizada en los estudios de grabación de EMI en 1967, recibiera una versión oficial.231 El 4 de abril de 2009, McCartney encabezó un concierto caritativo en el Radio City Music Hall para la Fundación David Lynch, que incluía a Ringo Starr entre los demás invitados.232 El 9 de septiembre de 2009 se publicó The Beatles: Rock Band, un videojuego dentro de la serie Rock Band, y que estaba basado en las canciones de The Beatles.233 Ese mismo día salieron a la venta las versiones remasterizadas de los doce álbumes de estudio británicos del grupo, más Magical Mystery Tour y la compilación Past Masters. Estilo Musical y Evolución En The Beatles as Musicians, Walter Everett señaló el contraste que había entre Lennon y McCartney respecto a sus motivaciones y enfoques al componer: «Se puede decir que McCartney estaba desarrollando de forma constante un concentrado talento musical —entendido como un medio para entretener— con buen oído para el contrapunto y demás aspectos del oficio, en la demostración de un lenguaje común universalmente aceptado del que él hizo mucho para enriquecer. Por el contrario, la música más madura de Lennon es mejor apreciada como audaz producto de la búsqueda —en gran parte inconsciente—, aunque indisciplinada, de una sensibilidad artística».236 Ian MacDonald hizo una comparación de los dos compositores en Revolution in the Head, describiendo a McCartney como «un compositor por naturaleza—un creador de melodías capaces de existir separadamente de su armonía». Sus líneas melódicas se caracterizan principalmente como «verticales», empleando todo, intervalos consonantes que reflejan su «extrovertida energía y optimismo». A la inversa, «el sedentarismo y la personalidad irónica» de Lennon se refleja en un enfoque «horizontal», intervalos disonantes y repetitivas melodías que se fían de su armonía para sacar un mayor provecho: «Básicamente un realista, mantiene por instinto sus melodías cerradas para los ritmos y el progreso de su lenguaje, colorando sus letras con un tono de blues y una armonía que crea melodías sorprendentes hechas por su propia cuenta».237 MacDonald alabó la interpretación de la guitarra solista de Harrison por el papel que sus «líneas llenas de calidad y texturas colorantes» jugaron como soporte a Lennon y McCartney, y describe a Starr como «el padre de la forma de tocar la batería en el pop/''rock'' moderno ... Su estilo apenas percibido de apoyo rítmico impulsaba sutilmente a The Beatles; su afinación trajo los últimos fundamentos dentro del sonido grabado de la batería, y su distintiva excentricidad seguirá permaneciendo entre lo más memorable de la música popular».238 Influencias Las primeras influencias las obtuvieron de músicos como Elvis Presley, Little Richard y Chuck Berry, entre otros, cuyas canciones solían interpretar en numerosas ocasiones en sus actuaciones en vivo.239 Durante su co-residencia con Little Richard en el Star Club de Hamburgo en abril de 1962, Richard les enseñó técnicas para mejorar sus canciones.240 Sobre Presley, Lennon dijo: «Nada me había influenciado tanto hasta que escuché la música de Elvis. Si no hubiera existido Elvis, The Beatles tampoco hubieran existido».241 Otras influencias de The Beatles en sus principios incluyen también a Buddy Holly, Eddie Cochran, Carl Perkins, Roy Orbison,242 y The Everly Brothers.243 244 The Beatles continuaron recibiendo influencias a lo largo de su carrera musical, sobre todo de artistas contemporáneos, incluyendo a Bob Dylan, Frank Zappa, The Byrds y The Beach Boys, cuyo álbum de 1966, Pet Sounds, dejó sorprendido e inspirado a McCartney.245 246 Martin declaró: «Sin Pet Sounds, el Sgt. Pepper no habría ocurrido ... Sgt. Pepper fue un intento de igualar el nivel de Pet Sounds».247 Géneros Originalmente comenzaron como grupo de estilo skiffle,248 pero pronto se embarcaron en el rock and roll genuino de los años 1950.249Conforme pasó el tiempo, su repertorio se fue ampliando hasta incluir una extensa variedad de música pop. Como reflejo de la variedad de estilos que exploraron, Lennon dijo sobre Beatles for Sale: «Podías calificar a nuestro último álbum como un LP de The Beatles de country & western»,250 mientras que la banda fue acreditada por Allmusic, y en particular Rubber Soul, como una de las principales influencias en el movimiento del género del folk rock.12 Incorporaron asimismo elementos de música clásica en su música, comenzando con el uso de un cuarteto de cuerda en la canción «Yesterday», del álbum Help!. Sin embargo, tal y como señaló Jonathan Gould, este no fue «ni remotamente el primer disco pop en hacer uso prominente de cuerdas ... más bien, ocurrió que el sonido más tradicional de las cuerdas había permitido una nueva apreciación de su talento como compositores por aquellos oyentes que en cierto modo sentían alergia al estruendo de las baterías y las guitarras eléctricas».251 Hicieron uso de las cuerdas para crear distintos efectos. En «She's Leaving Home», por ejemplo, grabada para el Sgt. Pepper, escribe Gould que «está construida en el molde de una balada sentimental victoriana, sus palabras y la música se rellenan con los clichés del melodrama musical».252 El rango estilístico que promulgaban se expandió en otra dirección en 1966, con el lado B del sencillo «Paperback Writer»: «Rain», descrita por Martin Strong en The Great Rock Discography como «la primera grabación abiertamente psicodélica de The Beatles».253 Le siguieron otras obras psicodélicas, tales como «Tomorrow Never Knows» (grabada antes de «Rain»), «Strawberry Fields Forever», «Lucy in the Sky with Diamonds», y «I Am the Walrus». La influencia de la música clásica india fue evidente en canciones de Harrison como «Love You To» y «Within You Without You», cuya intención, escribe Gould, era «reproducir los esquemas del raga en miniatura».254Teniendo en cuenta su evolución musical, el historiador musical y pianista Michael Campbell identifica a la innovación como la característica más llamativa de la banda, escribiendo: «'A Day in the Life' resume el arte y el logro de The Beatles de forma única. Se destacan las principales características de su música: la imaginación en el sonido, la persistencia de la melodía armoniosa, y la estrecha coordinación entre las palabras y la música. Representa una nueva categoría de canción — más sofisticada que el pop, más accesible y práctica que el pop, y excepcionalmente innovadora. Nunca antes había habido, literalmente, una canción —clásica o vernácula— que había mezclado tantos elementos dispares de una manera tan imaginativa».255 El teórico musical Bruce Ellis Benson está de acuerdo con la opinión de Campbell: «Los compositores quizás puedan concebir nuevos ritmos y progresiones en los acordes, pero generalmente son improvisaciones de ritmos y progresiones ya existentes. The Beatles ... nos dan un ejemplo maravilloso de cómo influencias tan remotas como la música celta, el rhythm and blues, y el country y western, pueden ser combinados de un nuevo modo diferente».256 En The Songwriting Secrets of The Beatles (Los secretos de los Beatles escribiendo canciones), Dominic Pedler destacó también la importancia del modo en que combinaron los géneros: «Uno de los más grandes logros de The Beatles fue el malabarismo compositivo que desempeñaron durante la mayor parte de su carrera. Lejos de mudarse de un género a otro de manera secuencial (como a veces se sugiere a conveniencia), mantuvieron en paralelo su maestría del tradicional y pegadizo éxito musical, a la vez que forjaban el rock y escarceaban con un amplio espectro de influencias periféricas, que abarcaba desde el género country hasta el vodevil. Así lo hicieron también a la hora de aproximarse a la música folk, que tan esencial se volvería como base para sus posteriores encuentros con la música y filosofía hindúes».257 Como las relaciones personales entre los miembros eran cada vez más tensas, sus influencias individuales se hicieron más evidentes. La portada minimalista para el White Album contrasta con la complejidad y diversidad de su música, que abarca «Revolution 9» de John Lennon, cuya perspectiva de música concreta fue influenciada por Yoko Ono; la canción country de Starr «Don't Pass Me By»; la balada rock de Harrison «While My Guitar Gently Weeps» y el «rugido proto-metal» de «Helter Skelter» de McCartney.179 Contribución de George Martin La estrecha relación que George Martin tuvo con los cuatro músicos en su papel de productor hizo de él uno de los principales candidatos para el título informal de «quinto Beatle».258 Contribuyó a que la estructura musical clásica de la formación comenzase a evolucionar de manera diferente.259 La idea de incluir un cuarteto de cuerda en «Yesterday» fue suya — los miembros de la banda mostraron inicialmente poco entusiasmo sobre el concepto, pero el resultado final les resultó toda una revelación.260 Gould describió asimismo cómo, «al volverse Lennon y McCartney cada vez más ambiciosos en sus composiciones, Martin comenzó a funcionar como un profesor informal de música para ellos». Esto, junto con su voluntad de experimentar por indicación de los músicos —tal como agregar «algo de sonido barroco» a una grabación—, les facilitó al grupo su desarrollo creativo.260 Además de haber dirigido los arreglos orquestales para algunas grabaciones de The Beatles, Martin también colaboró tocando instrumentos musicales como el piano, el órgano y algunos instrumentos de viento-metal.261 Mirando hacia el pasado durante la creación del Sgt. Pepper, Martin dijo: «El 'Sargento Pepper' en sí no aparece hasta la mitad de la elaboración del álbum. Era una canción de Paul, solo un ordinario tema de rock y no particularmente brillante como sí ocurre con otras canciones ... Paul dijo: '¿Por qué no hacemos el álbum como si la banda de Pepper realmente existiera, como si el Sargento Pepper estuviera haciendo la grabación? Sobregrabaremos efectos de sonido y cosas por el estilo'. Amé la idea, y desde ese momento fue como si el Pepper tuviera vida propia». Recordando cómo la canción contrastó fuertemente con las composiciones de Lennon, Martin habló por otra parte de su propia influencia de estabilizador: Harrison se hizo eco de la descripción de Martin en su papel de estabilizador: «Creo que solo crecimos a través de los años juntos, él como el hombre recto y nosotros como los locos; pero él siempre estaba ahí para interpretar nuestras locuras —solíamos estar ligeramente vanguardistas en ciertos días de la semana, y allí estaba él como la persona de anclaje, para comunicarlo a través de los ingenieros y en las cintas».263 Trabajo en el estudio The Beatles hicieron un uso innovador de la tecnología, tratando al estudio como un instrumento en sí mismo. Se urgió a Martin y sus ingenieros de grabación a la constante experimentación, exigiendo regularmente usar algo nuevo porque «solamente de ese modo, algo puede sonar realmente bien».264 Al mismo tiempo, la agrupación buscó nuevas maneras de crear y utilizar cosas más creativas en sus creaciones musicales, incorporando efectos tales como el eco de una botella de plástico y el acomodar una cinta en el lado opuesto para que la voz se reprodujera al revés.265 El deseo que tenían para crear nuevos sonidos en cada grabación realizada, junto con las habilidades de organización de Martin y la experiencia de los ingenieros de estudio de EMI como Norman Smith, Ken Townsend y Geoff Emerick, contribuyeron significativamente a las grabaciones de Rubber Soul y, especialmente, Revolver.265 Junto con los trucos de estudio, tales como efectos de sonido, emplazamientos de los micrófonos convencionales, loops de cinta, voces dobladas, variaciones de velocidad, The Beatles incluyeron en sus canciones instrumentos no convencionales para el rock de ese momento. Instrumentos de la India como el sitar en «Norwegian Wood (This Bird Has Flown)» y el swarmandal en «Strawberry Fields Forever».266 También usaron instrumentos electrónicos tales como el mellotrón, con el que McCartney dio inicio al intro de «Strawberry Fields»,267 y el clavioline, un teclado electrónico que creaba el inusual sonido de un oboe en «Baby You're a Rich Man» Legado La influencia de The Beatles en la cultura popular fue —y sigue siendo— enorme. El ex editor asociado de la revista Rolling Stone, Robert Greenfield, dijo: «La gente sigue admirando a Picasso ... a los artistas que rompieron los límites de su época para llegar a algo que era único y original. La manera en que se trabajó para la construcción de la música popular, nadie será más revolucionario, más creativo y más distintivo como lo fueron The Beatles».233 Desde la década de 1920, los Estados Unidos habían dominado la cultura popular de entretenimiento en gran parte del mundo, a través de las películas de Hollywood, el jazz, la música de Broadway y el Tin Pan Alley y, más tarde, el rock and roll que surgió por primera vez en Memphis, Tennessee.269 Basándose en sus raíces del rock and roll, no sólo desencadenaron la invasión británica en los Estados Unidos, sino que se convirtieron en un fenómeno influyente a nivel mundial.270 Las innovaciones musicales de The Beatles, así como su éxito comercial, han inspirado a músicos de todo el mundo.270 Un gran número de artistas los han reconocido como influencia en sus producciones o que han tenido éxitos con versiones de canciones de The Beatles.271 En la radio, la llegada de los cuatro músicos marcó el inicio de una nueva era; directores de programas como Rick Sklar de la WABC de Nueva York, fueron tan lejos como para prohibir a los DJs que tocaran la música «pre-Beatles».272 The Beatles redefinieron el álbum como algo más que solo algunos éxitos completado con temas de «relleno».273 Fueron los primeros en innovar el video musical.274 Su concierto en el Shea Stadium con la que abrieron su gira norteamericana de 1965 atrajo a lo que entonces era la mayor audiencia en la historia de los conciertos y es visto como un «acontecimiento histórico en el crecimiento y desarrollo de la música rock». La emulación de sus prendas de vestir y especialmente sus peinados, que se convirtieron en una marca de rebelión, tuvo un impacto global en la moda.88 En términos más generales, The Beatles cambiaron la forma de escuchar la música popular y experimentaron ese papel en sus propias vidas.275 De lo que comenzó como el capricho de la Beatlemanía, el cuarteto llegó a ser percibido por sus jóvenes fanáticos como los representantes, incluso los creadores, de los ideales asociados con la transformación cultural.275 Como iconos de la contracultura de la década de 1960, se convirtieron en un catalizador de la bohemia y el activismo en diversos ámbitos sociales y políticos, e inspiraron a movimientos tales como la liberación de la mujer, la liberación gay y el ecologismo. Premios y Reconocimientos En 1965, la reina Isabel II nombró a los cuatro Beatles miembros de la Orden del Imperio Británico (MBE).105 La película Let It Be (1970) de The Beatles, ganó un Óscar en 1971 por mejor banda sonora original.198 The Beatles han recibido 7 premios Grammy8 y 15 premios Ivor Novello por sus discos.9 Han sido certificados con 6 discos de diamante, así como 24 discos multi-platino, 39 discos de platino y 45 discos de oro en los Estados Unidos,4 276 mientras que en el Reino Unido tienen 4 discos multi-platino, 4 discos de platino, 8 discos de oro y 1 disco de plata.207 El grupo fue admitido en el Salón de la Fama del Rock and Roll en 1988. En 2008, la revista Billboard publicó una lista de los artistas que más vendieron en el Hot 100 para celebrar el quincuagésimo aniversario de la lista estadounidense: The Beatles arrancaron en el puesto número uno.7 En 2009, la Asociación de la Industria Discográfica de Estados Unidos certificó que The Beatles habían logrado vender más discos en los Estados Unidos que cualquier otro artista.206 The Beatles han tenido más álbumes número uno en el Reino Unido que cualquier otro artista musical (un total de 15 álbumes), sumando con ello un total de 174 semanas de permanencia en la primera posición de la lista musical.6 De forma colectiva, fueron incluidos en la recopilación de la revista Time de las 100 personas más influyentes del siglo XX. Discografía ; Sencillos * 1962: «Love Me Do» * 1963: «Please Please Me» * 1963: «From Me to You» * 1963: «She Loves You» * 1963: «I Want to Hold Your Hand» * 1964: «Can't Buy Me Love» * 1964: «A Hard Day's Night» * 1964: «I Feel Fine» * 1965: «Ticket to Ride» * 1965: «Help!» * 1965: «We Can Work It Out»/«Day Tripper» * 1966: «Paperback Writer» * 1966: «Eleanor Rigby»/«Yellow Submarine» * 1967: «Strawberry Fields Forever»/«Penny Lane» * 1967: «All You Need Is Love» * 1967: «Hello, Goodbye» * 1968: «Lady Madonna» * 1968: «Hey Jude» * 1969: «Get Back» * 1969: «The Ballad of John and Yoko» * 1969: «Something»/«Come Together» * 1970: «Let It Be» ; ; Álbumes de estudio * 1963: Please Please Me * 1963: With the Beatles * 1964: A Hard Day's Night * 1964: Beatles for Sale * 1965: Help! * 1965: Rubber Soul * 1966: Revolver * 1967: Sgt. Pepper's Lonely Hearts Club Band * 1967: Magical Mystery Tour * 1968: The Beatles * 1969: Yellow Submarine * 1969: Abbey Road * 1970: Let It Be de:The Beatles en:The Beatles pl:The Beatles Beatles, The Categoría:Grupos de pop rock Beatles Beatles, The Beatles, The Beatles, The Beatles, The Categoría:Salón de la Fama del Reino Unido Beatles, The Categoría:Música de los 50s Categoría:Música de Reino Unido